


Don't Stop Me, Now

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Weekly Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Dismissed (2017)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Spoilers for the ending, lucas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Lucas couldn’t help himself. It had become a game and he never could turn down chess.





	Don't Stop Me, Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This will be my first fanfic on my new accounts, and I’m very excited to bring these around. I needed a new start, a new place to go, after some things happened. I do hope that you guys enjoy, and are ready to go on this journey with me! Let’s get this started!
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

“Lucas, what we don’t understand is…” Detective Speck tented his hands, steepling his fingers just underneath his nose, “All of _this_ for a _grade_?”

“Well…”

He supposed, in the grand scheme of things, it probably _would_ seem silly to someone of a lower intellect. It wasn’t exactly as if anyone truly understood him. Lucas Ward operated on a level high above most humans, and they were little more than pawns to him. And, like any good pawn, when it had served its purpose, it needed to be knocked off the board.

Even still, he would concede that, perhaps, he’d gone a little too far. Perhaps Mr. Butler didn’t deserve that. In his heart, he felt that he’d been justified in his actions, but the American legal system wouldn’t accept that he was simply out for justice. Theirs and his were too vastly different. That wasn’t the point, though.

“How could you keep this up so long?” The detective tried again, watching an almost fond, wistful smile blossom on Lucas’ face. The boy had yet to respond and it felt like his silence drug out the hours infinitely.

“Well, Detective,” Lucas began, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands flat on the metal table, palms down, “I suppose one could suffice it to say that time flies when you’re having fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> A good start to kick off my new accounts, I think! I’m rather enjoying this, so I hope you guys do, as well! See you again soon!
> 
> Prompt: Losing Track Of Time


End file.
